Seamos amigos
by Ghostring
Summary: Sora siempre quiso ser amigo de Tsukasa. One Shot.


**.hackSIGN le pertenece a Bandai, y a mí la PC en la que estoy escribiendo este fanfic n.n!**

Notas: Bueno, para empezar debo decir que no he podido ver _.hackDusk_ ni cualquier otra secuela de la serie, y tampoco he podido jugar el juego para PS2 porque para empezar no tengo la plataforma, yoho! Pero sí pude ver el _.hackGIFT_ y dos de los capítulos especiales de la serie. Bien, el final de uno de estos (**_Unison_**), cuando Tsukasa toma a Sora por una mano y le pide que sean amigos, inspiró a mi mentecita pervertida a trabajar o.o.. y esto ha salido. Desde un principio pensé que Sora, en todo caso, era el único que podría tener posibilidades de conseguir algo con Tsukasa... o tal vez con Mimiru, pero eso no viene al caso :P También me parece que es más joven que Tsukasa, pero como no mencionaron sus edades, les dejaremos en que no van separados por mucho x) Es, por cierto, el primer fanfic "heterosexual" que escribo en mucho tiempo, así que no sean muy crueles conmigo XD Y yap, que he puesto más notas que fic, mwahz. Dejen reviews!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_"Seamos amigos..."_

_Aún podía sentir el calor de tu mano sobre la mía. El tacto suave de tu piel. El aroma dulce de tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío mezclándose con el olor salado de mis lágrimas..._

Me preguntaba cómo era posible estando yo frente a un ordenador a muchos kilómetros de ti. Como era posible si siempre fuiste tú la única persona que consiguió desarrollar emociones y sensaciones dentro de este sitio. Quien consiguió sentir la verdadera magia del juego. Quien acumuló sentimientos como si fuesen datos y quien, no conforme con eso, comenzó a repartirlos como si fuesen saludos...

"Seamos amigos..." eso fue lo que dijiste y supe que no podría ser más feliz.

Porque quise ser tu amigo desde la primera vez que escuché tu nombre.

Tsukasa...

No sabía si era real pero eso no me importaba. Tsukasa, Tsukasa._ Era tan hermoso y me sentía tan lleno, tan completo con el simple hecho de decirlo, de pensarlo, de sentirlo... recorriendo mis entrañas como gotas de lava que lo fundieron todo..._

Habías provocado tantas cosas en mí, Tsukasa.

Tantas emociones que hasta el momento no conocía. Tantas reacciones involuntarias. Tantas...

La necesidad de encontrarte, de verte, de hablar contigo, de simplemente escuchar tu voz. La necesidad de saber que eras algo más que una esencia encerrada dentro de un mundo de dígitos en blanco y negro y que más allá de aquella mirada fría podría encontrar mucho más.

"Seamos amigos..."

Quería ser tu amigo. Quería estar cerca de ti. Quería poder entenderte. Ayudarte. Recordarte que pese a que el resto del mundo se había comportado de una forma horrible contigo todavía existíamos nosotros y que podíamos ser capaces de darlo todo por ti...

Mimiru, Bear, Subaru... incluso Krim y BT se preocupaban por ti aunque no quisieran admitirlo.

Porque fuiste capaz de mover tantas cosas. Te inmiscuiste en nuestras vidas y pronto, al menos yo, supe que jamás podría volver a llamarla vida si tú no estabas en ella.

Fue por eso que deseaba desesperadamente ayudarte, aunque nadie pareció entenderlo...

Amigos. Quería ser tu amigo...

Y fuiste tú quien me comprendió primero que nadie... y tal vez fue precisamente por esto que te amé como ahora sé que te amo... Un chiquillo malcriado como yo. El niño berrinchudo que todavía va a la escuela y pide dinero a sus padres... pero te amaba tanto que me olvidé de todo y deseé, al menos por un momento y con toda mi alma, poder quedarme a tu lado para siempre sin importar si era dentro de aquél lugar...

Y si ella_ era capaz de darme lo que deseaba... fue por eso, Tsukasa. Estaba loco. Estaba enfermo. Necesitaba que tus ojos se volvieran a posar sobre los míos, solamente una vez más, y que pudieses leer dentro de mi mirada desesperada la creciente necesidad por permanecer a tu lado que me llenaba._

Tsukasa...

"¿Sora?"

Los ojos del player killer se abrieron, ligeramente, y la luz blanca de un sol digital cegó cualquier imagen que pudiese haber percibido dentro de su cabeza en aquél momento.

"¿Estabas durmiendo?"

Consiguió que una sonrisa pequeña bailara en sus labios cuando el cuerpo delgado del joven hechicero se interpuso entre el sol matutino y su rostro. Había una expresión de curiosidad dibujada en sus facciones delicadas y el repentino deseo de tocarle le impulsó a levantar su mano hasta que consiguió sostener suavemente el rostro delgado entre sus dedos enguantados.

Y Tsukasa rió, nerviosamente, con las mejillas débilmente ruborizadas y el deseo secreto de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes y que, al menos en aquél momento, el tacto de los dedos de Sora sobre su rostro fuese algo más que un simple juego imaginario.

"No, sólo estaba pensando."

Reclinándose sobre él, Tsukasa dejó que su cuerpo entero se apoyara sobre el de Sora. Su cabeza encontró un sitio confortable dentro del hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro derecho del asesino y su rostro se posó sobre el pasto húmedo que no pudo tocar.

"¿En qué?" respiró, cerca del oído del player killer, y se encogió de hombros al escucharle reír también, nervioso, antes de pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura estrecha.

Resultaba extraño para ambos el encontrarse en aquella situación, dado que ambos eran todavía muy jóvenes y se encontraban separados el uno del otro por varias calles, casas y distritos.

De todos modos Sora besó la frente pálida del hechicero y, frotando su espalda delgada con una de sus manos, suspiró profundamente.

"Yo siempre estoy pensando en ti, Tsukasa_-kun_..."

Tsukasa se limitó a sonreír contra la piel del cuello del player killer y a apretar ligeramente su abrazo alrededor del cuerpo de éste.

Hubo un momento de silencio luego de esto. Ambos podían escuchar el sonido del viento moviendo los árboles y los susurros distantes de las conversaciones de algunos jugadores que pasaban cerca de ellos.

Entonces el hechicero movió su cabeza, ligeramente, y con un chasquido de su lengua colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Sora. Se movió hacia un costado y, sonriendo, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre la cintura del otro.

"Es Bear."

"¡Ah!" exclamó Sora, ruborizándose. "¿¿Está _viendo_ el monitor??"

Escuchó las risitas entrecortadas de Tsukasa, y encogiéndose de hombros, se incorporó él también, con el rostro aún más enrojecido.

"Dice que no te aproveches o te romperá la cara la próxima vez que te vea.."

"¡Vaya, pues si pretende hacer eso sería mejor que se conectara y viniese a decírmelo a mi cara!" replicó el player killer, haciendo gala del infantilismo que lucía cada vez que alguien le retaba, pero volvió a guardar silencio cuando escuchó que Tsukasa reía todavía más. "¡Tsukasa-kun!"

"Iie, Sora-kun.." los ojos apacibles del hechicero se posaron sobre los suyos antes de que se inclinara sin avisar y depositara un beso tímido sobre sus labios.

Ninguno pudo sentirlo realmente pero una agradable sensación llenó los estómagos de ambos jóvenes tras el monitor, y sonriendo, Sora tomó a Tsukasa por los hombros.

"Iré a verte en veinte minutos..." susurró éste último, entre sus labios, disfrutando de la expresión en el rostro del player killer.

"¿Q-qué? ¡Pero si van a dar las 9!"

Sonriendo, Tsukasa se apartó de él y se puso de pie. Los ojos de Sora seguían fijos en los suyos, inquisitivos. Y entonces sonrió todavía más, disponiéndose a disfrutar hasta el último momento del gesto que lograría conseguir de su compañero con la noticia.

"Tus padres acaban de llamar." informó, con voz lenta y susurrante. "Me ha dicho Bear que necesitan _una_ _niñera para ti_..."

Ruborizándose furiosamente, Sora le vió apartarse de él riendo en voz alta.

"¡¿QUÉ COSA?!" chilló, poniéndose de pie de un salto. "¡¡PERO SI NO SOY UN NIÑO!!"

Pero Tsukasa ya no le escuchaba. Se volvió para enviarle un beso ausente y, riendo, desapareció frente a sus ojos.

"¡No te desconectes por mí!"

Y se fue.

Viendo con los ojos bien abiertos el sitio en donde Tsukasa había estado apenas hacía dos décimas de segundo, Sora jadeó. Pateó lo primero que se le puso enfrente, en medio de una rabieta, y volvió a gritar hasta que los demás jugadores se volvieron con ojos críticos.

"¡¡¡NO SOY UN NIÑO!!!"

¡Ya tenía 15 años, por dios!

Lanzando una mirada al suelo, sonrió ligeramente, casi olvidándose por completo de su berrinche. Después de todo sus padres aún confiaban en Tsukasa para cuidar de él, pese a que apenas tenía 17, y él no era nadie para quejarse de su niñera... no.

Sin embargo estaba comenzando a preguntarse cuándo sería el día en que ellos comenzaran a ver a Tsukasa como lo que era: _su novia_ y no una simple niñera a la que llamarían cuando desearan ir al cine solos.

En todo caso ya habría tiempo para eso después... así que se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el pasto, con las manos entre las rodillas flexionadas, y sonriendo se dispuso a esperarle.

Después de todo había pasado mucho más tiempo simplemente viendo el sol ponerse sin ningún propósito que no le afectaría hacerlo una vez más.

_Al menos hasta que Tsukasa llegase..._

Extendiendo una mano, sonrió a BT y a Mimiru, que le saludaban ya desde el otro extremo del camino, y sonrió.

De todos modos, esperaba que aquella noche no hubiese mucho tráfico.


End file.
